1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an image correction unit, a display device including the same, and a method of displaying an image of the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as organic light emitting display devices (OLEDs), liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), and plasma display devices are widely used.
In the above-described display devices, as driving time increases, a specific pixel may deteriorate, which may cause the performance of the display device to also deteriorate.
For example, because a digital information display device used for transmitting information in a public place and a vehicle continuously outputs a specific image or character for a long time, deterioration of specific pixels may be accelerated such that an afterimage may be generated.